Trak Frost: The Wintersmith
Name: '''Trak Frost, The Wintersmith '''Age: 19 Gender: Male Type: '''Currently human '''Appearance: Trak Frost, from the ice-blue streak in his black hair to his dark laced shoes, is a picture of charm. He’s tall, slender, and hides what visible muscles he has well under his clothes. Those consist of mainly black, with dark blue accents, and belts, buckles, cuffs and buttons everywhere they could fit. It can often look like Trak merely remodeled a straightjacket and dyed it, though that is obviously not the case. He does not wear gloves, allowing his white skin to emerge from the webbed blackness with a sort of eerie grace. His pants carry the same motif as his shirt, only sporting a few pockets as well. He does not generally keep much in them, but whatever is there, it jingles. Personality: Trak regards mortal life as a game, and treats it like so every time he’s experiencing it. A game where each new encounter adds something to the rules, and with each new experience another step is added to a dance only he seems to be keeping track of. He has a very laid back attitude and likes to play with everyone, even if the games aren’t always “nice”. Overall, Trak’s a man with his own agenda, one that he tends to keep from everyone quite well. He’s determined, stubborn, and, above all, manipulative. But don’t let that stop you from taking him up when he offers you a dance. Likes: '''Frost patters, cold weather, snow, ice, winter, women, and dancing. '''Dislikes: People who refuse to dance, summer heat, spring, fall. Abilities/Weapons: Trak carries a raggedy blade with him wherever he goes. It looks about ready to fall apart at any moment, with rust and time clearly taking a toll. But it still works as efficient as ever, and can even “cut through” (break barriers, deflect from himself) most low-level spells. When it does, the blade is said to sparkle, like frost just landed on it. He also has several abilities that he has retained and is quite adapt with. Snowflake Waltz: Controls the position, rate, strength, and flow of snowstorms, usually on not too big a scale. Size of small cities at best, and then it starts taking a toll on his energy. Frostbite: Can encase things (both small and living, like dogs or even children, as well as inanimate objects) in frost, making them move and become “alive”, though the concentration this requires is immense and he’s only been able to do two at once in mortal form. Chill Wind: Just what it says, this can create a chilly, biting wind around Trak. It may also come in the form of icicles in his hands, and sometimes even from his hands. One of his easiest abilities, and likely to be used the most. Barrier: Creates a wall of solid ice a certain distance away from Trak. He can control the positioning, but the farther away from him, the weaker and smaller the wall. History/Fairytale: Shh. It’s a secret, ‘cause he ain’t likin’ people knowin’. No, the Wintersmith ain’t a real public person. But you can keep a secret, can’t you? Well, if you can’t…ain’t like I can save ya anyhow. The day the Wintersmith went mad was the day the whole world turned to ice. Of course, that was way before your time. Way before mine too, the Wintersmith has been around a good long while. Never the same after that, though, was he? No, never again were the winters the same, not after what happened with her. You must have at least heard of the Summer Maiden? Good, good. Well, the Summer Maiden and the Wintersmith only met during spring and fall, for dancing. One season, the Maiden led, and the other, it was up to the Wintersmith. But then the Maiden became more distant, saying the Wintersmith’s cold was getting to her as the boy stretched his clutches even farther than his winter. He was invading the spring, leading with more force in the Fall, and not giving the Summer Maiden control like she had. So, to solve it, the maiden made Lady Spring and Miss Autumn, but neither of the two would dance with the Wintersmith like the Summer Maiden had. And that, my dear, is when the Wintersmith went mad. Now, our Wintersmith’s been to the real world before. Some say he was never human, so he got curious and came to see what it was like. Others think he’s only got a set amount of time, just like any of the rest of us. But when he dies, he don’t go away like you and me, no. The Wintersmith, he just comes on back to his last job, like nothing was wrong. So why come down at all? Well, I’ll tell ya that too. See, winter for the Wintersmith is just as blue and dreary as it is for us, only he ain’t got someone to spend it with. So once in a while, the poor guy would come down as a child and look like regular old you and me, and spend the years of a human life walkin’ and talkin’ and dancin’ with the nearby women folk and the like. He was never quite all there, not what you’d call a complete set of wits. But boy, did he ever have a charm and style about him… The winters were always warmer when he came here, but also always emptier, like somethin’ was always missin’. But the Wintersmith felt it too, and the boy never got past 25 before he gives in and goes back to his job. And he never comes down any old days, too, ‘cause that’d be a waste in his eyes. No, the Wintersmith visits only them special days, times when he thinks we need his help more than the winter itself. Notice anything about the winters lately? How they’re a bit…warmer? How do I know this? Child, once you meet the Wintersmith, he stays with you forever. That man’s got more spunk than… What? His name? Well, I suppose I can give that away. ‘Tis Trak. Trak Frost. RP Details: *'RP:' Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'''Creator/Player: '''Aneri Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters